Lektionen in Demut
by mariasantara
Summary: Vater?“ fragte ihn das kleine Mädchen mit strahlendem Lächeln und einem dieser besonderen Glitzerfunken in ihren grauen Augen, ich bekomme einen Bruder?“


One-Shot.

Rowlings charaktere, wünschte nur sie wären meine.

Vorgeschichte zu "Die ERben von..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lektionen in Demut

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Vater?" fragte ihn das kleine Mädchen mit strahlendem Lächeln und einem dieser besonderen Glitzerfunken in ihren grauen Augen, „ich bekomme einen Bruder?"

Der Mann ihr gegenüber, langes, weißgoldnes Haar, welches er sich hinter die Ohren gekämmt und gegeelt hatte sah sie fragend an und ein sanftes Lächeln machte sich dann in seinem Gesicht breit. Er hatte breite Schultern, ein eleganter Umhang war über sein weißes Hemd gebreitet.

„Nun Rose, Tochter", neckte er sie „es sollte eine Überraschu,ng sein, aber ja, du bekommst einen Bruder." Sie sah ihn einem Moment mit strengem Blick an dann zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter.

„Er ist noch in Mutters Bauch, ja?" fragte sie ihn leise, so dass sie ihre Mutter, die auf einem der großen gerade richtig gepolsterten Sessel saß und in einem Buch las nicht hören sollte.

Er konnte erkennen dass sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehr wohl mitbekam was um sie herum geschah, sich aber unwissend stellte. Er funkelte sie an, sie funkelte zurück.

„Korrekt" kam seine Antwort, er blickte seine Tochter mit scheinbar uninteressiertem Gesicht an.

„Wie", fragte die Kleine dann weiter, er sah die Frage direkt kommen, „ wie ist er denn da reingekommen?"

Er sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Frau die dem Ganzen amüsiert folgte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dass sollte er alleine regeln. Schließlich hatte er es auch verursacht. Sachte schob sie einen Haarstrang hinter die Ohren und beschäftigte sich weiter mit dem Buch. Er konnte sich kaum von diesem Bild lösen.

„Vater!" verlangte Rose wieder die Aufmerksamkeit ihres männlichen Elternteils und er sah sie überrascht an. Normalerweise funktionierte es einfach nicht zu antworten.

„Dass war ich." Entgegntete er schlussendlich, „ich hab ihn da rein getan. Erinnerst du dich an die Blumen die du mit Dobbberius gemacht hast?"

Das Mädchen dachte einem Moment lang nach und nickte dann eifrig.

Er lies sie ein bisschen zappeln dann erlaubte er ihr ihm davon zu erzählen.

„Also Dobberius hat so ... Körner gehabt" sie nahm den strengen Blick ihrer Mutter wahr und murmelte eine kleine Entschuldigung, „Dobberius hatte Samenkörner für die Ringelblumen, die Gelben, und die Körner hatten die Form von kleinen Halbmonden mit Rissen." Sie schaute kurz zu ihrer Mutter, die offensichtlich beeindruckt zu nickte und sie stolz betrachtete. „Die Körner haben wir dann in die Erde getan und dann haben wir das Loch, ohhh, ich meine wir machten ein Loch in die Erde und haben da rein dann die Samen getan und dann..." Ihr Vater sah sie erwartungsvoll an schien aber über irgendetwas nicht Besonderes erfreut zu sein.

Rose dachte kurz nach. Also: Gerade sitzen, dem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen, auf die Reihenfolge achten und ach ja: Nicht immer Dann sagen. Dass sie dass auch immer vergaß.

„Und dann?" fragte er sie.

„Und ... ähem... schlussendlich" triumphierte sie, die beiden Erwachsenen nickten ihr erfreut zu, „ haben wir das Loch zu ge-schaufelt und Wasser drauf getan."

Ihr Vater betrachtete sie dann sah er kurz zu seiner Frau. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste war es Schelm in seinen Augen das da ein Glitzern hineinbrachte.

„Siehst du, Tochter, genau dass habe ich bei deiner Mutter auch getan." Er sah seiner Frau wohlweißlich nicht in die Augen, denn der Blick der gerade ihr schönes Gesicht verzerrte würde ihm die Seele aus seinem Körper reißen.

„Du meinst du hast sie begossen?"

Er schaute sie unbeeindruckt an.

„Ja, mehrere Male."

Ein erstickter Aufschrei kam von ihrer Mutter her.

„Lucius! Bitte! Sie ist erst fünf!"

Erst jetzt sah er sie mit offenen Augen und betrachtete ihr entrüstetes Gesicht. Sie war ein Engel wenn ihre Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Aber dann, dachte er weiter, dass ist sie auch wenn sie kalt ist wie Stein.

Einer der Gründe warum er sie verehrte.

„Narcissa, Frau", sagte er dann doch irgendwann, und sah sie mit offenen Augen an, „an dieser Tradition wirst auch du nicht brechen können. Mein Vater hat es mir so erklärt, sein Vater hat es ihm so erklärt und ich werde es meinen Kindern auch so erklären." Schloss er seinen Vortrag, sie schaute ihn eiskalt an.

Neben ihm zupfte seine Tochter an seinem Umhang. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht vergessen.

„Was noch, Kind?" fragte er freundlich.

„Ist Mutter grantig, Vater? Das wollte ich nicht." Er sah seine Tochter erstaunt an.

„Nein, Rose, sie ist nicht grantig. Sie ist sogar noch sehr nett. Erinnerst du dich an deine Großmutter Malfoy?"

Das blondhaarige Mädchen mit den feinen Gesichtszügen nickte.

„Die hat deinen Großvater an jenem Tag als er es mir erklärte in die nächste Woche gehext. Also, nein deine Mutter ist nicht grantig."

Das Kind blickte zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her.

„Dann ist es ja gut." Sagte sie und lächelte.

Wie konnte er nur anders darauf reagieren als zurück zu lächeln.

Es klopfte zaghaft an die große, eichene Türe der Bibliothek. Leise öffnete sie sich und ein kleiner, grüner Kopf schob sie zwischen Spalt und Türrahmen.

„Herr Malfoy", hörten alle drei ihren Hauselfen mit ängstlicher Stimme sagen, „Besuch für den werten Herren"

Lucius sah zuerst zu seiner Tochter, die Kleine hatte sich augenblicklich gerade hingesetzt und starrte mit konzentriertem Blick in die Gegend und begann zu sprechen, seine Frau hatte sich aus dem Stuhl erhoben und betrachtete mit missgünstiger Miene ihre Tochter beim Aufzählen der Ahnereihe der Malfoy.

„Worauf wartest du noch, unwürdiges Insekt", donnerte er, „lass ihn ein."

Dobberius, so war sein Name, verbeugte sich mehrere Male und schob dabei die Türe auf.

Es war der Alte Black, seine Augen waren stechend wie die eines Adlers und seine Nase schien er auch aus dieser Richtung geerbt zu haben. Verfluchtes Reinblut, nichts als Ärger.

Black betrachtete den Hauselfen mürrisch und gab ihm einen Tritt so dass er mehrere Meter hinein in das Zimmer flog.

„Tststs Black, man sollte meinen nach so vielen Jahren in meinem Haus hättest du verstanden dass nur ich meine Untergebenen zurechtweiße, mir missfällt deine lasche Hand." Begrüßte Lucius ihn von oben herab und gab ihm fest die Hand.

Black verzog nur das Gesicht und betrachtete Narcissa wie sie durchgestreckt hinter dem Mädchen stand und ihre Hand jederzeit bereithielt um dem Kind zu zeigen was es zu erwarten hatte wenn es etwas falsch machte.

Der alte Mann nickte zustimmend. Dies war die einzig wahre Methode der Erziehung.

„Nun denn es freut mich dennoch" riss ihn Lucius aus den Gedanken, er wandte sich von Narcissa ab, „dich hier begrüßen zu können, was führt dich her.", sagte er und bat seinem Gast einen Stuhl an, denn dieser gerne nahm. Er ignorierte Narcissa und das Mädchen im Raum und nahm einen Schluck vom Portwein, denn der klampsige Hauself hingestellt hatte.

„Geschäfte", sagte der dann kurz, richtete den Kragen seines dunkelblauen Hemds, und sah dann doch noch einmal zu den beiden weiblichen Geschöpfen in dem Raum.

Innerlich lachte sich Lucius einen Ast ab als sein Gegenüber den kalten Blicken der Beiden auswich, Narcissa konnte einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lasse, noch ein Grund warum er sich nicht vorstellen konnte ohne sie zu sein. Black wandte sich fast schon versteinert wieder zu ihm.

Malfoy lies es sich aber nicht anmerken und schickte mit harschen Worten sein „Weib und die Göre" hinaus, die sich beide mit der gleichen Anmut und Kälte erhoben und aus dem Raum schwebten. Gott die Kleine würde früher oder später, die stärksten Männer zu Fall bringen, dachte er nicht ohne Stolz.

„Nun, Black. Wir sind alleine, da du es scheinbar nicht fertig bringst mit meiner Gattin im Raum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen." Ätzte er und gab seinem Gegenüber einen dieser schmierigen Grinser zu Besten.

Der alte Mann funkelte ihn kalt an und verbiss sich wohl ein Kommentar.

„Der Lord wünscht dich zu sprechen."

Nun war Lucius erstaunt. So schnell. Verdammt.

„Nun, weshalb schickt er dich, seine Lordschaft weiß doch dass er hier willkommen ist."

Nun war es an Black hämisch zu grinsen.

„Nun", dehnte der Alte Mann genüsslich das Wort aus und imitierte die ruhige, besonnene Haltung Malfoys perfekt, „wie soll sich der Lord nur darüber sicher sein wenn er dich noch nicht zu den Seinen gemacht hat."

„Wie ich dir schon mehrmals erklärt habe, Black, folge ich den dunklem Lord nicht ohne zu wissen was für mich dabei rausspringt", entgegnete er kalt. Er setze sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf und trank unberührt einen Schluck des edlen Portweins vor ihm. „Ich bezweifle mit keinem Wort dass Er der größte Zauberer seit Salazar Slytherin ist, ich würde sogar so weit gehen ihn als den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten hinzustellen nur..." „Nur.." „nur ich traue dir kein Stück zu mir gute Konditionen auszuhandeln, Black."

Dieser lächelte zurückhaltend.

„Oh du kannst mir trauen, ich werde ihm deine Worte übermitteln, sei dir gewiss das werde ich." Mit diesem Worten nahm der alte Black einen gewaltigen Zug und stand auf.

„Wir hören voneinander Malfoy."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Richte ihm meine Ergebenheit aus."

Black musterte ihn einem Moment, nickte dann und verließ den Raum.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa seufzte und erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem feinen Stuhl in der großen Bibliothek, es war ihr Lieblingsplatz im ganzen Haus.

Ach, sie hatte vergessen wie anstrengend es doch war schwanger zu sein. Und wie fett sie dabei immer wurde. Sie verstand beim besten Willen nicht wie Molly das nur schaffte. Eins war klar. Nach dem hier, nicht noch ein Mal.

Ohhhh, sie war so müde. Eigentlich kam es ihr so vor als würde sie den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes machen als dösen. Zwischendurch kam Rose zu ihr und plagte sie mit Fragen über das Baby und wollte das wissen und jenes auch.

Wie groß wird er sein, welche Augenfarbe wird er haben. Wird er mich mögen...

Den lieben, ganzen Tag.

Lucius war nicht viel da. Er war unterwegs, dass eine und andere Regeln.

Manchmal konnte sie nicht glauben, dass es wirklich passiert war. Es war ja nicht so dass sie eine andere Wahl gehabt hatten, Voldemordt hatte inzwischen mehr als nur eine Familie von altem Blut getötet. Das Shlammblut wusste dabei noch nicht einmal was er tat.

Er ging einfach nur gegen jeden vor der ihm im Weg stand.

Und so durfte es nicht weitergehen. Der Dummkopf spielte da mit Mächten, die ihm verdammt noch mal nichts angingen. Aber wie alle von Altem Blut wusste sie auch, dass es noch nicht Zeit war gegen ihn zu stehen. Sie hatten noch nicht die Kraft.

Überhaupt,...

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper.

Sie verzog kurz den Mund und rief dann nach einem der Hauselfen.

Es war wieder ein Mal Dobberius der auf ihren Ruf folgte.

„Lady, Herrin hat Schmerzen?"

„Rufe den Medicus, sage ihm ich wünsche Unterstützung bei der Geburt meines Kindes." Wieder durchzog ein Schwall Schmerzen ihren Körper. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz wie der Vater, he" sagte sie zu ihrem Bauch, „hast es eilig auf die Welt zu kommen."

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Hauselfen zu der mit zittrigen Beinen dastand und sie offensichtlich bemitleidete.

„Wenn das getan ist, geh zu Rose und beruhige sie."

Der grüne Hauself verneigte sich und verschwand mit einem leisen Popp .

Sie selbst hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer, zum Aparieren war sie zu unkonzentriert und setzte sich dann auf das Bett.

Es war ein riesiges, für den Malfoyhaushalt, warm eingerichtetes Zimmer, das Bett, es stand mitten im Raum war groß und hatte einen hohen, rostbraunen Himmel, ein Teil des Zimmers war besetzt mit den wichtigsten Kleidungsstücken, ein Tür führte in das Extrazimmer für ihr Gewand, auf der anderen Seite des Raum war es mehr oder weniger gleich, nur das es alles etwas männlicher wirkte.

Aber genau das mochte sie an diesem Raum. An der Fensterseite, es war eine Art Panoramafenster, das auf den großen, gepflegten Garten hinter dem Anwesen zeigte und den Blick auch noch weiter schweifen lies, bis hin zu den tiefgrünen, alten Wälder die das Haus umgaben. Es gab Tage, wenn der Morgennebel nicht so tief und lange über den Wäldern lag da konnte man sogar den uralten Steinbau sehen, der tief im Wald versteckt lag.

Sie war erst einmal dort gewesen. Als ...

Wieder zog eine Wehe, dieses Mal heftiger, durch ihren Körper.

Wo blieb der verdammte Arzt, verflucht noch Mal.

Sie wollte Schmerzlöscher. Ende, aus.

Unerhofft machte sich Missmut in ihr breit, sie hieß dieses Gefühl herzlich willkommen, es half ihr immer alles realer zu sehen. Sie langte in die Schublade, die im Bett selbst versteckt war und zog einen Spiegel heraus.

„Meinen Gatten." Sagte sie leise und legte den Spiegel erst mal auf das Bett. Dann stand sie auf und begann sich zu entkleiden. Sie löste ihre komplizierte Frisur und entfernte alle die Klammern und Spangen die ihr langes Haar aufgesteckt hielt.

„Narcissa" hörte sie ihn dann leise fauchen, sie legte die letzte Klammer auf das Bett und hob dann den Spiegel in die Höhe. Lucius blickte ihr entgegen.

„Was ist?" fragte er harsch, es war wohl jemand in der Nähe.

„Wehen. Fünfminütig."

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„Arzt?

„Unterwegs."

„Gut."

Eine kleine Pause entstand, er wandte sie kurz vom Spiegel ab und rief irgendjemanden etwas zu, dann sah er wieder zu ihr.

„Zehn Minuten." Sagte er dann und seine Augen lächelten ihr zu.

Sie nickte beruhigt und löschte dann den Spiegel, so dass er wieder ihr Gesicht zeigte.

In dem Moment platze ihre Fruchtblase und das Wasser rann an ihren Schenkel entlang.

„Wirklich eilig, mein Kleiner, nicht wahr!" fragte sie wieder ihren Bauch und klatschte dreimal, fest, in die Hände.

Justament poppten drei der Hauselfen aus dem Nichts, zwei verräumten die Unordnung, die dritte half ihr die Kleider zu wechseln und die Haare mit einem einfachen, dennoch schön bestickten Tuch hoch zu binden. Es dauerte kein Minute dass sie in dem Bett lag, einer der Elfen hatte es wohl mit einem Zauber imprägniert oder so ähnlich, wie beim letzten Mal auch, und jetzt lag sie da und wartete.

„Wo ist der Medicus?" fragte sie, eine der Elfen war bei ihr geblieben, die poppte für drei Sekunden weg und kam mit einer sehr unbefriedigenden Antwort zurück.

Tot, sei er wohl. Es hieß er sei von einem Verrückten angefallen worden und in seiner Praxis ausgeraubt worden. Ein anderer Medicus sei auf dem Weg.

Narcissa konnte darauf nicht antworten, denn eine weitere Wehe durchjagte ihren Körper.

Verdammte Scheiße noch mal, wie schon einmal verfluchte sie das verdammte Sicherheitsnetz um das Anwesen das das Aparieren hinein und hinaus unmöglich machte. Es war einfach nur... beschiihhhhhsen.

Immer atmen Narcissa, immer weiter atmen.

Endlich, dann klopfte es an die Tür.

„Ja, herein." Sagte sie geordnet und ein junger Medicus von etwas fünfundzwanzig stolzierte herein.

„Was haben wir denn da?" fragte er und die werdende Mutter starrte ihn nur an. Es war wohl offensichtlich was wir da hatten!

„Wie heißen sie, Junge?"

Er schien überrascht.

„Ähem, mein Name ist Oland.", brachte er heraus, „Von den Midsight Olands."

Während sie eine weitere Wehe heimsuchte, fand sie noch die Zeit ihn in ihrer Landkarte der Zauberfamilien zu finden.

„Nun Astor," sagte sie dann als sie wieder kraft fand, kühl, er schreckte unter dem Namen zusammen, „ich bin Lady Malfoy. Derzeit, wie sie sehen können, bin ich dabei meinen Sohn zu gebären. Die Wehen kommen in einem Abstand von dreieinha--", wieder zuckte sie zusammen und hielt sich den Bauch, „korrigiere drei Minuten. Gehen sie ihrer Arbeit nach und schauen sie also ob alles in Ordnung ist." Erklärte sie sich und der junge Mann nickte.

Narcissa erinnerte sich danach nicht mehr an viel, sie wusste nur das ihr werter Gatte drei Minuten zu spät kam. Und dass er seinen Sohn, noch in den Fettschutz eines Neugeborenen gehüllt, ganz zerknüllt war der Kleine und voller Falten, mit väterlichem Stolz in die Arme nahm und ihn glücklich anblickte.

Was als nächstes passierte war wie ein Bild nach dem anderen, völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und es wurde erst wieder klar als sie zwei Tage später aufwachte und sie ihren Mann mit dem Jungen, er war so klein und süß, durch den Raum gehen sah, er hielt ihn im Arm und zeigte ihm wohl gerade die schöne Aussicht. Sie bemerkte auch die kleine Rose die daneben stand, immer wieder neugierig zwischen ihrem Bruder und den Wäldern und Gärten herschaute und aufmerksam jedem Wort ihres Vaters lauschte.

Sie schaute ihnen eine kleine Weile unbemerkt zu, dann schlief sie wieder ein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die feingearbeitete Porzellanpuppe die der junge Familienvater, verdeckt von seinem schwarzen Umhang, in der Hand hielt, zersplitterte lautlos unter dem Druck seiner verkrampften Finger, das warme Blut rann langsam wie Honig an seiner verletzten Hand entlang.

Das klebrige Gefühl an seinen Fingerkuppen war wohl das einzige das ihn davon abhielt seinen Verstand zu verlieren, nach vorne zu stürmen und dem Dunkeln Lord das Lebenslicht auszublasen.

Seine schöne Frau neben ihm starrte noch immer mich schreckgeweiteten Augen; in ihren zierlichen Armen hielt sie den drei Monate alten Säugling fest an die Brust, seinen Blick geschützt von dem niederschmetternden Bild dass sich ihnen bot.

Sie war nicht fähig zu sprechen.

Sie war nicht fähig zu denken.

Sie war noch nicht einmal fähig zu atmen.

Sie wollte nur ihren Blick abwenden, aufwachen und in den Armen ihres Lucius liegen und ihr sagen hören, es sei alles nur ein Traum:

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihre Tochter nicht lange gequält und anschließend bestialisch getötet.

„Mein Lord, warum?", brachte der geschockte Vater irgendwann heraus, seine Stimme klang gefasst.

Lucius konnte dem Schlammblut nicht in die Augen sehen, stattdessen blickte er an ihm vorbei hin zu einem der an der Wand befestigten Bilder, die seine Tochter gemalt hatten. Er betete inbrünstig Voldemordt konnte den Hass in seinen Augen nicht sehen denn dann würde er sie alle töten.

„Du hast einen männlichen Erben, für was deine Zeit noch mit einem Mädchen verschwenden", hört er den Dunklen Lord langsam sagen, es war ihm als ständen mehrere Stummzauber zwischen ihnen, denn er hörte ihn zwar, er verstand ihn wohl auch aber er konnte seinen Worten nur schwerfällig folgen.

Zu seinem bassen Erstaunen hörte er sich aber dann selbst dabei zu wie dem dunklen Lord dankte, ihm zu seiner Weitsichtigkeit gratulierte und ihm, dem Erben Slytherins, ein weiteres Mal, ewige Treue schwor.

„Du erstaunst mich", sagte Voldemordt nachdenklich, „dass passiert mir nicht oft.", und verließ gemächlich das ordentliche Kinderzimmer von Rose.

Als einige Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, Lucius stand noch immer da, sein Blick nun auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seiner toten Tochter geheftet, Narcissa unbewegt mit dem schlafenden Draco, so hatten sie ihren Sohn genannt, ganz nahe ihres schnellschlagenden Herzens, öffnete sich leise die Tür.

„Der dunkle Lord ist gegangen" sagte der Hauself und blickte besorgt zu seinen erstarrten Herren.

Er nahm der verzweifelten Mutter den Jungen aus den Armen, zuerst lies sie das Kind nicht los, starrte ihn nur mit diesen kalten Augen ans, die sagten stirb , es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie ihn erkannte.

„Dobberius", war alles was sie erstickt hinausbrachte als sie ihm ihren Sohn mit zitternder Hand hinunter gab und ihn durchdringend ansah.

„Mit meinen Leben beschütze ich es, Herrin. Mit meinem Leben", flüsterte er und ging so leise wie er gekommen war mit dem noch immer schlafenden Kind aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Türe.

Neben ihr sackte Lucius verstört in die Knie, seine Schultern hingen tief nach unten, die Puppe fiel mit einem eigentlich leisen dennoch lauten Ton auf den Boden, stumm rannen im Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln während er seinen Blick in die toten, leeren Augen seiner noch immer perfekten Tochter verlor.

Narcissa fuhr sich zackig durch das blonde Haar, ihr Mund war noch immer zu einem dünne, verbissenen Strich entstellt und ging an ihrem Gatten vorbei; hin zum Leib ihrer Tochter.

Da lag sie da. Rose trug ihr Lieblingskleid, es war natürlich rosarot mit lauter kleinen gelben Ringelblumen darauf. Sie hatten es ihr nicht ausreden können, sie wollte es unbedingt haben. Dann hatten sie es ihr also gekauft. Wer konnte ihr schon etwas ausschlagen. Sie hatte so strahlende Augen, und wenn sie wollte ein hinreißendes Lächeln, war immer brav und zudem noch sehr klug. War ... war gewesen.

Müde hob Narcissa das Bündel auf, er verfolgte sie stumm mit seinem verschleierten Blick.

Sie legte ihre Rose auf ihr Bett, es war ein kleines Bett, mit vielen verschiedenen Mustern im Holz eingeschnitzt. Sie war so schwer, ging es Narcissa durch den Kopf, so als ob jedes Lachen in ihr zu einer dichten Masse erstarrt war.

Behutsam zog sie die geblümte Tagesdecke über den Kopf ihrer Tochter und stand so einige Zeit da.

„Lucius", wandte sie sich endlich ihm zu und ging auf ihren Mann zu, er weiterhin unbewegt, sein Blick fokussiert auf Rose.

„Lucius, schau mich an. Schau mich an. Mich. Nicht unsre Tochter." Sie konnte spüren dass er sie in den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

„Komm Lucius, zu mir herschauen", sagte sie sanft, „Schau Mir in die Augen."

Endlich trafen sie seine grauen Augen.

„Er hat sie getötet", flüsterte er mit stockender Stimme und schaute wieder zum Kind.

„Ja, dass hat er." Fauchte sie härter als sie gewollt hatte, es brachte ihr dafür einige Momente lang mehr seiner Aufmerksamkeit ein. „Mich anschauen, Liebster. Mich." Sie nahm seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und dirigierte ihn zurück zu ihr.

„Hör mir gut zu. Ich liebe dich, verstehst du. Es ist ein großes Wunder aber ich tue es. Weis Merlin wie es mir zu Teil wurde aber es ist passiert."

„Ich wusste von Klein auf, ich heirate einen von reinen Blut, gebe ihm eine Erben und versaure dann wie meine Mutter." Sie lachte verloren auf und hielt sein Kopf noch immer fest wie in einem Schraubstock.

„Als ich dich dann traf", fuhr sie fort, „herrisch wie du warst im dritten Jahr auf Hogwarts war es um mich geschehen. Ich sah dich – ich wusste du es. Liebe, etwas woran ich nicht glauben wollte hatte mich fest im Griff."

Er sah zu ihr auf, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Ich werde dir folgen bis hinein in die Höllen wenn es sein muss, Liebster. Mit hocherhobenen Kopf und gestrafften Schultern." Sie nahm seine blutige Hand in die Ihren und wischte mit einem Teil ihres Umhangs das Gröbste weg.

„Was Volde...", seine Augen loderten voller Hass auf, doch sie ließ sich nicht irritieren und sprach weiter, „Was Voldemordt an geht, so hast du ihm Gefolgschaft geschworen. Du wirst dem nachkommen, hörst du! Nachkommen so lange bis er ohne dich nicht mehr kann, so lange bis er dir rückhaltlos vertraut."

Sie grinste ihn dreckig an, ihre Augen waren wieder kalt. Sein Mund hatte sich ohne sein Zutun verächtlich verzogen.

„An jenem Tag vor acht Jahren, Liebster bist du vor mir gestanden, in den dunklen Gängen des Slytherinturms und hast mir deine Liebe geschworen und nachdem ich mich dir geschenkt habe, deine Loyalität. Dass du mir das nicht vergisst!"

Der Anflug eines möglichen, minimalen Lächelns stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, sie nahm es dankend wahr.

„Ein Malfoy ist nur einer Person Antwort schuldig", sagte er dann gefasster, „Seiner Frau." Sie nickte grimmig.

„Bis in die Hölle, Liebster aber wenn der Tag kommt an dem unser Sohn sein eigener Herr ist, folgst du mir!"

Determination entstellte ihr ansonsten von Trauer gekennzeichnetes Gesicht.

„Und ich werde", schrie sie dann laut hinaus, „ dem Arschloch sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schneiden, ihn häuten, seine Knochen brechen und seine offenen Wunden mit Nurzsalz bestreuen! Immer wieder! IMMER WIEDER!".

Sie warf sich ihm in die Arme und er fuhr dem den schluchzenden Wesen sanft durch das Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Bis er seinen Weg geht, Narcissa, bis er seinen Weg geht."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sie jemals so verloren gesehen zu haben.

Selbst als sie fast am Blutverlust bei der Geburt ihrer Beiden Sohnes gestorben war, war sie nicht so bleich gewesen. War ihr Gesicht nicht so eingefallen und ihr Mund so verbissen.

„Ich liebe Dich" sagte sie dann und presste ihre Lippen so hart gegen die Seinen, die Tränen kullerten unkontrolliert ihre Wangen entlang.

„Narcissa" entgegnete er als er den hungrigen Kuss seiner Frau brach, sie aber noch näher an sich heranzog, den Schmerz in seiner Hand ignorierend, „ich liebe dich auch."

Sie sah ihn traurige an und krallte sich an ihn, ihr zarter Körper beutelte sich immer wieder unter ihren verhaltenen Tränen und Schreien.

„Dann", sagte sie nach einer scheinbar langen Zeit, „liebe mich als gäbe es kein Morgen."

Und das tat er.

Es vergingen Stunden oben einen Laut von außen, als Dobberius zaghaft an die Türe klopfte.

Er hörte ein Grummen von innen herauskommen, dann öffnete sich die große Türe und Lucius Malfoy trat, perfekt gekleidet aus dem Raum heraus. Das einzige was seine Erscheinung störte war ein blutdurchsickerter, weißer Verband der behelfsmäßig um seine Hand gewickelt war.

„Der junge Herr Malfoy weint, er verlangt nach seinen Eltern."

Sein Herr betrachtete ihn von oben herab, dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und sah ihm Auge in Auge. Der Hauself blickte ihn mit riesigen, furchtlosen Augen an. Schließlich schüttelte der große, blonde Mann den Kopf und seine Miene wurde, jedenfalls für den Hauselfen lesbar.

„Du konntest sie nicht schützen, dass ist mir klar.", sagte er leise.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du ab so fort selbstständiger wirst.", seine Augen wurden kalt, „Wenn zum Beispiel der dunkle Lord eintritt und versucht ein Haushaltsmitglied zu verletzen oder zu töten, was tust du?"

„A...Aufhalten, Herr?" kam es sehr leise von dem Hauselfen, immer noch ohne Angst.

Lucius lachte matt. „Ja, aufhalten." Einen Moment lang wirkte er abwesend, dann schien er wieder voll da zu sein.

„Dobberius, dienst du mir auch noch dann wenn ich dich darum bitten würde eure Regeln zu brechen?"

„Herr, die Regeln brechen?" entglitt es dem Elfen unüberlegt. Lucius nickte nur.

Das kleine magische Wesen ihm zu Füssen betrachtete ihn lange.

„Wenn...", stammele Dobberius dann, „wenn es dann nicht passiert, ein zweites Mal, Dobberius will brechen jede Regel. Jeder Zeit."

„Gut, dann haben wir das geklärt, halte Augen und Ohren offen, unterscheide zwischen Schein und Sein und entscheide selbstständig. ... Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Und nun", er stemmte sich auf, „ wo genau ist mein Sohn?"

„Dobberius gedacht, Herr, Sohn sollte sein bei Eltern, wenn es recht ist, Herr?" Lucius blickte auf ihn herab.

„Sehr gut, Dobberius", sagte er bitter, „ das mit dem selbständig scheint schon zu funktionieren."

Er wollte losgehen, doch Dobberius griff plötzlich nach dem feinen Mantel seines Herren und zog dem erstaunten Lucius zu sich hinunter. Es erinnerte ihn so an Rose, dass er es geschehen lies.

„Herr", sagte der Elfe feierlich, „Dobberius wird stark sein, Herr. Aber niemals wird Dobberius Herrn verraten. Eher verrät er alle anderen." Er hielt sehr kurz inne.

„Herrin sehr traurig?"

Lucius sah den Elfen lange an. Dann hob er ihn unter den Achseln hoch, wieder blickte er ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich erkläre mich nur einmal, hör mir bitte zu Dobberius." Dieser nickte eifrig während seine kleinen Füße in der Luft baumelten.

„Die Malfoys sind schlechte Herren, sie schlagen ihre Elfen, sie sind böse zu ihnen und sie selbst sind auch ganz böse, böse Menschen. Sie sind nämlich sehr genau und sehen Fehler selbst wenn man sie nur denkt. Das Kind, die junge Dame Malfoy, ist ertrunken im Weiher im Wald, die Herrin war normal wie immer, weder sie noch der Herr haben das Kind vermisst. Vielleicht waren sie sogar froh, weil das Kind doch ein Mädchen war."

Dobberius blinzelte zweimal.

„Lügen, Herr!" fragte der Elf ungläubig.

Dieser nickte ein weiteres Mal. „So läuft es nun ein Mal in dieser Welt. Wir müssen den Schein wahren um zu überleben."

Dobberius nickte wissend.

„So etwas tat euer Werter Vater, der alter Herr Malfoy einmal zu meinem kleinen Vater sagen."

„Ach, das tat mein alter Herr?" Eifrig nickte der Elf.

„Ja, werter alter Herr tat das. Dobberius Vater lehrte Dobberius schlau zu sein. Nun mitkommen, Herr, werter Sohn noch immer weinen"

„Dann zeige den Weg" sagte Malfoy als der den Elfen hinunter lies und auf den Boden stellte.

Denn auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er hatte mehr oder weniger alles vergessen. Das Bild seiner Tochter war ihm einfach noch zu Nahe.

Als Lucius widerwillig das Zimmer verlies blieb Narcissa noch lange Zeit sitzen und blickte einfach nur hinaus aus dem Zimmer hin zu den Wäldern um das Anwesen Malfoy, die Tränen rannen ihr über das unbewegte Gesicht.

Wer hätte das gedacht. Wie hatte alles nur so werden können?

Das war doch nicht fair.

Aber was war schon fair, wie sehr sie dieses Wort gerade hasste.

Woher kam dass? Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Wenn sie sich so zu den guten alten Zeiten zurückerinnerte, als ihr einziges Problem war, wie sie Molly beibringen sollte dass sie mit ihrem Verlobten schlief und ihn abgöttisch verehrte, wo sie sich fragte was sie die Lehrer dieses Mal wieder einfielen ließen, oder der verrückte Potter mit seiner Clique wieder abziehen würde, wann er endlich das Shlammblut Lily nageln würde, die zwei waren immer für einen Lacher gut; Merlin, es waren gute Zeiten gewesen.

Ach, sie vermisste diese Zeit. Die heimlichen Treffen mit Lucius oder der Tag an dem sie Molly mit dem Weasley schmusend vorfand. Was hatte sie noch mal gesagt.

Ach ja: „Hey, Molly, was dagegen wenn ich mir Lucius schnappe?" Die hatte sie nur angesehen und im selben Moment verstanden. „Wenn du ihn heiratest Cissa, dann nicht." Beide hatten sie gegrinst und Molly war wieder über den völlig überforderten Wesasleyjungen hergefallen.

Narcissa seufzte.

Sie hätte gern gehabt dass das ihre Tochter auch erlebt hätte – sie verlieben, Freundinnen bis in den Tod, Typen die du nicht leiden kannst ... aber Voldemordt hatte das wohl zerstört.

Fluch über dieses Arschloch.

Aber er wusste ja nicht mit wem er sich angelegte. Sie waren alle von altem Blut, wie sie inzwischen wusste, und es waren nicht mehr viele Familien übrig. Die Potters, jedenfalls er war es gewesen, die Crabbes, Goyles, Longbottoms, Parkinsons, Snapes, Pomfreys, Diggories, noch ein paar und natürlich die Weasleys; mehr als 23 an der Zahl war nicht mehr übrig in England. Immer noch genug, für den letzen Schlag. Dann Gnade ihm Merlin. Vielleicht wenn sie es richtig anstellten würden sie wieder mehr.

Sie zwang sie dazu mit dem Träumen aufzuhören und wandte sich dann ihrem Kind zu.

Da lag sie, noch immer so rein, so perfekt. So tot.

Sie atmete drei Mal tief durch. Sie musste Lucius unterstützen bis der Tag kam, bis die Rache kam.

Sie klatschte in die Hände.

„Meinen Zauberstab." Sagte sie dem erscheinenden Hauselfen, es poppte zweimal und er legte ihn ihr vorsichtig in die Hand.

„Danke, und nun gehe." Es poppte ein weiteres Mal und der Elf war verschwunden.

Narcissa betrachtete lange den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, dann bewegte sie ihn etwas.

„Defen daincedium" sprach sie leise und deutete auf die Wand. Ein bläuliches Licht legte sich über die Wand und verschwand langsam, es sank sozusagen ein.

Sie machte noch einmal die gleiche Bewegung, nur richtete sie den Stab dann auf sich.

„Defen meincedium." Das blaue Licht legte sich über sie und sank ein.

Sie blieb davon unberührt, beugte sich über das Bett und zog die Decke wieder zurück.

Die toten Augen ihrer Tochter schreckten sie noch immer, doch sie küsste dem Kind auf die Stirn.

„Lebe Wohl, Tochter."

Mit diesen Worten vollführte sie geschmeidige, dann wieder hackende Bewegungen mit dem Stab in ihrer Hand und sagte dabei leise eine Zauberformel.

„Ignis calere incedium regere thyhuss." Am Ende tippet sie Rose damit an.

Und die ging in Flammen auf.

Narcissa stand da und betrachtete stumm wie die Flammen auf das restliche Zimmer übergriffen und langsam alles in Asche verwandelte.

„Altus ignis" flüsterte sie dann, dass Feuer um Rose wurde noch ein Mal heißer.

Irgendwann war dann nichts mehr da was brennen konnte, da waren verkohlte Überreste der Spielsachen, der Kleidung, teilweise war das Bett noch zu erkennen. Viel von Rose Überresten wartete nur darauf vom Wind verblasen zu werden. Es waren nur noch die dicksten Knochen übriggeblieben. Zwei um genau zu sein.

Die blonde Frau schloss ihre Augen und endete das Feuer.

„Uti ignis" sprach sie. Sie blickte lange herum dann kreiste ihr Stab etwige Male durch das Zimmer.

„Spodum os coine Rose" sagte sie kalt, als sie die unberührten Fenster öffnete und sich hinter ihr aus der Asche eine Wolke erhob, wo die zwei Kochen mitflogen.

„Os uti" waren ihre Worte bevor die Knochen explodierten und sich dann in einem feinen Mehl mit der fliegenden Asche vermengten, das ganze Gemenge hinaus flog in den Garten und über den gelben Ringelblumen niedersank.

Sie wandte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung vom dem Garten ab, öffnete die Türe, und ging, ohne ihren Kummer nach draußen zu zeigen, stolz durch das Haus. Man wusste nie wer einen gerade beobachtete.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seit dieser Stunde wurde im Haus Malfoy nicht mehr über Rose gesprochen.

Man konnte nur, wenn man aufmerksam war beobachten wie die Hausherrin und manchmal sogar der Hausherr die Ringelblumen, die Gelben, betrachteten.

Es waren seit jenem Vorfall drei Monate vergangen als der Dunkle Lord sich gegen die Potters wandte und von einem kleinen, unbedarften Babyknaben so weit vernichtet wurde dass sich die ganze Zauberwelt in Aufruhr befand. Bei den Malfoys, wie jeder anderen Familie von Alten Blut, lag die Trauer um den Verlust der letzten Opfer jedoch tief. Die Longbottoms und die Potters nur noch die Kinder die alles Heil überstanden hatte. Harry, der Junge der lebt, und Neville, der Junge der in dieser Nacht noch seine Eltern verloren hatte.

Egal wie man es drehen oder wenden wollte, sie wurden immer weniger.

Lucius saß neben seiner Frau, die den nun schon fünf Monate alten Jungen auf den Schoss hatte und mit ihm Fingerspiele machte.

„Es geht bergab, Narcissa. Wir werden immer noch weniger." Doch Narcissa lächelte nur.

„Nein, Liebster es geht berauf. Molly ist wieder schwanger – mit einem Mädchen, dieses Mal." Sein Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum, als wäre er von einer Tarantel gebissen worden.

„Eine weibliche Weasley!"

Sie nickte entspannt und glücklich zu ihm.

„Ja, eine weibliche Weasley. Nach all den Jahren. Und dieser kleine Schatz", sie streichelte ihm langsam über das weißgoldne Haar, „ist genau im richtigen Alter. Die letzen eintausend Jahre hatte es nie geklappt, aber nun..."

Lucius nickte. „Sie werden ihrem Blut nicht entfliehen können. Narcissa, weißt du was das bedeutet?"

Sie hob den Jungen in die Hüfte, stand auf und gab ihrem Gatten einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Eine Weasley und ein Malfoy bedeuten Ärger... für jeden der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt."

„Sehr richtig. Sehr richtig."

Es war trotz allem noch ein guter Tag geworden.

Ende.

Seite 7


End file.
